One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago
by 4fireking
Summary: What if Luffy had a half-brother? What if that brother decided to join Luffy at the start of his journey till the end as his Co-Captain? Well, you'll have to figure that out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the Strawhat Pirates and it's new/made up member. In fact, I may've not disputed this in my last story, but all rights here were given to me by Storylover213

**Author's Note-** I once tried to make a story like this one, but I didn't really care for it. Yes, I know there are author's who've posted stories kinda like this one, but I have reason to believe mine is different.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Thanks again to Storylover213. I may never be able to finish this story completely as it's over 612 chapters and it may take me a month to post just one.

** One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago**

_Prologue…_

7 year old Monkey D. Luffy walked drearily through the streets of Fusha Village. Shank's straw hat on his head, the memory of Shank's arm being ripped off by a Sea Beast was in his head and he couldn't help hide the tears in his eyes. _Damn it, I shouldn't have been so helpless. Damn Shank's, I could've won._

Luffy nonetheless entered the tavern of Fusha Village where he, Shank's and the rest of Shank's pirate crew use to have fun in. Luffy expected it to be empty since Shank's departure. However, soon as Luffy opened the door's to the tavern, he saw another boy socialising with his green-haired adult friend Makino who was also the bartender.

The boy was the same age as Luffy; seven years old, he wore a yellow shirt and green cotton shorts, blonde, and had a small scar on the back of his head.

"Here you go, hottie," Makino said cheerfully while handing a cup of milk over to the boy. " You know, give yourself a couple of years, and you'll be an attractive young man. Maybe cute enough for someone to fall in love with?"

" Er, thanks for the milk, Ms. Makino," The small boy said; he fiddled in his pockets for beli. " Sorry, how much do I ow—"

"Oh, keep it. Think of it as a welcome present, hon."

" Er, thanks for the glass, Ms. Makino."

" Makino?" Luffy said. Luffy soon walked up to the counter of Makino's store and glanced at the boy, noticed his purple eyes. " Makino, who's he?"

The boy humbly recognised Luffy, bowed his head, and then put his glass on Makino's counter where it was quickly grabbed, wiped by Makino. " You wouldn't happen to be Monkey D. Luffy, would you?"

" Yes, I'm Luffy. Who exactly are you?"

The boy smiled broadly, then held his hand out so he would shake it, said, " My name is Drago M. Claw. I'm your half-brother."

_10 years later…_

A group of pirates had reached the dock of Fusha Village. Dozens—maybe even hundreds of swashbuckling pirates—all sharing the same goal: pillage.

" YAY!" All the pirates shouted in unison, raised their swords up high. " YAY!"

Each pirate prepared to attack, pillage the town, and rob it of all its riches. However, two teenage boy's appeared, both were seventeen years old, thin, and were blocking the pirate's paths. One of the boy had a strawhat, short black hair, slightly tanned skin, short blue trousers, along with sandals, a sleeveless red vest, also a scar with two stiches under his right eye. The boy beside him was a bit tall, but not lanky as he has some muscle on him. He has brown eyes and long, yellowish blonde hair that's a bit curly and unkempt. One of his eyes (the left eye) looks like it got clawed out. He wears a worn brown leather jacket over a faded black t-shirt, torn up jeans, and dirty brown boots. He had a katana strapped to his left hip.

" These guys aren't very smart, right, Drago!" The strawhat pirate laughed.

" Yeah," The blonde haired boy replied slowly. " They're even dumber than you."

" Ack! Why do you always compare me to everyone?"

"It's because it's fun."

" Hey, you runts get out of the way!" One of the pirates shouted.

" You wanna get cut!?" Another one of the pirates shouted.

" This is why I hate kids!" A pirate in the front shouted.

" AHHHHH!" All pirates shouted in unison, raised their swords up high, ran towards both teens.

" Mind if I take care of these fools, Luffy," Drago said.

" Sure, you can take'em!" Luffy laughed.

" Good. Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Hybrid!"

Drago's body began to change as the dozens; hundreds of pirates came closer to him. He gained a tail and wings along with two horns on his head and green scales covered his arms starting from his hands and ending at his elbows.

" Hiyaa!"

Drago lashed his tail at the dozens; hundreds of pirates and they all fell to the ground. All of them were groaning, their eyes were white, and their eyes closed, unconscious. When they were all down Dragon morphed back into his human form.

" Hehehehe!" Luffy laughed. " You've gotten pretty strong, Drago! Sure, you aren't as strong as me, but you're still one of the strongest guy's I know!"

" I feel so pathetic," Drago retorted. " I know being here is part of your training Luffy, but I really think you've mastered your Devil Fruit enough. I think it's time you and me sailed the world together, and hopefully make you King of the Pirates."

" Okay."

_10 minutes later _

Luffy and Drago were both on the docks of Fushia Village. Makino and a few of the other villagers were greeting the two brothers as they prepared to sail off in a small rowboat.

" You take care now," Makino said and put her arms on Drago's shoulders. " Drago, you take good care of Luffy. He may be a dimwit, but he's still like a son to me."

" Don't you worry," Drago said. " We may not have the same mother's, but we're still brother's. If he dies…then I'll die with him."

Makino smiled, quickly pecked Drago's forehead, then pulled her head away. "I know you'll do well."

_5 minutes later_

Luffy and Drago waved their hands good-bye as most of the villager's also waved their hands good-bye. However, their excitement mellowed down and the two went to their routines: Drago stared at the back of the rowboat, and Luffy sat on the front of the rowboat.

" Hey Luffy, what position am I given in your crew?"

Luffy spun around, glanced at Drago, stared into his eyes, said, " Co-Captain."

" Co-Captain? Well…I like it."

The rushing, slushing of water was heard in the ocean. Luffy and Drago spun their heads around to where the noise was coming from. Luffy and Drago soon learned the creature was nothing to be afraid of, a simple long brown Sea King with red eyes as it rushed closer to their boat.

" Mind if I take this one, Drago?"

" Sure. After all, you do have business with it."

" Yay! Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's left arm was pulled back, pushed forward, and stretched nearly 3 feet as he walloped the Sea Beast in its face. However, Drago stared unamused as the Sea Beast sank into the ocean.

" _He may be strong, but can he really become King of the Pirates_?" Drago smiled, shaked his head. " _Luffy, you dork, you continue to surprise me. I know if we work together… we'll do great." _

AN: Well, I was wondering whether or not I should use the characters from the original One Piece story or make my own characters. Well, I'll have to speak it up with my generous author. Any suggestions would be good.

Reviews will be accepted greatly


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-** Wow, two reviews from the first chapter. That's more than I got from my last story. Then again, in my last story I was able to get over 200 viewers from the first three chapters.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Thank you you two wonderful author's for taking the time to review my story.

**One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago**

" Woohoo! Grand Line here we come!" Luffy laughed

Luffy and Drago were far away from Fusha Island. Luffy was sitting in the front of the rowboats bow. Drago at the time had a map of the entire East Blue.

" Y'know we are going to have to get a navigator one of these days," Drago said while reading his map. " I know the basics of navigation, but I don't think they'll be much use when we get too the Grand Line. And maybe we should get a cook to make sure we get our proper nutrition."

" Yeah, and maybe we should get an entertainer!" Luffy laughed with a toothy grin. Luffy then took out a sketchbook and began scribbling on it. When Luffy was done scribbling on the sketchbook he showed it too Drago. " Someone like this."

Drago looked up to see a terrible drawing on a very thin man with poka-dotted shirt and long pants wearing blue sunglasses. " I see you still haven't the faintest of graphite pencil drawing. Allow me to demonstrate real drawing."

Drago snatched Luffy's sketchbook away and began drawing on it for five minutes. After that he showed it too Luffy. The picture was of a beautiful girl with red hair and maroon eyes as the background was a beauteous blue color.

" Wow!" Luffy awed while leaning closer to the picture . " Hehehehe! That's a pretty good drawing Drago. Where'd you ever learn to draw?"

" Some of us actually went to school while another one of _us _was busy training in the woods 'cause they were trying to learn how to use their Devil Fruit abilities."

" Not all of us could learn to use their Devil Fruit's in just one month."

" Anyways…I think you should prepare yourself. I sense the presence of other pirates nearby."

_On a cruise ship with marines and rich people…_

Cody was a slave to the wicked pirate Alvida. Cody was a chore boy on her ship and has been ridiculed by all the other pirates who worked for her. Cody had to thinking about escaping but feared Alvida and the giant bludgeon she always carried with her.

At the moment Cody was searching through the kitchen of a ship he was stealing from.

" Why do I get myself dragged into Alvida's dirty wishes?" Cody thought while looking through the kitchen. " Oh, if I don't get her something she's going to kill me." Cody shaked, trembled, even started crying. " Why can't I just leave Alvida and follow my dream?"

It was then that Cody recognised a barrel lying on the floor. Cody took the barrel and started rolling it out of the kitchen in order to please his wicked pirate leader. It was then however that three pirates Cody knew were part of Alvida's crew showed up.

" Hey Cody, whattcha got there?" One of the pirates snidely said while his attention was on the barrel Cody was rolling.

" Look's too me he's got booze," Another one of the pirates snidely said.

" Don't mind if we can have it for our very own," The last of the pirates said snidely.

" B-but what about Alvida?" Cody sniveled.

The biggest one of the pirates took out a sharp knife from his pockets and pointed it at Cody. " What she doesn't know won't hurt her. You aren't going to tell her anything are you, Cody?"

" Ahhhh….no." Cody rubbed behind his head and laughed weakly. " Hehehehe."

" Alright then."

The pirate with the knife stuck his knife into the barrel and made a hole on the top. As the pirate pried open the lid did he see there was nothing inside it. As the pirates closed the lid did they glare straight at the small pink haired boy.

" What type of fools do you take us for?" One of the pirates snarled.

" Did you honestly think you could get away with this?"

" I-I swear I didn't know about this," Cody stammered.

"Too bad so sad, shrimp." The big pirate pressed his knife closer to Cody's neck as he trembled. " Time to say your goodnig—"

" Ahhhh!" A loud voice shouted above.

A big hole was made in roof as a silly looking boy with a strawhat crashed down. The boy landed on the three pirates and crushed them with his weight. Cody's mouth was agape and he was stammering as he got a full view of the black haired boy with a strawhat staring at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Cody shouted at the boy. Cody breathing became rasp as he soon recovered" Hello. My name is—"

" Is there anything to eat around here?"

The strawhat boy walked past Cody and wandered thoughtlessly through the ship. Cody comically fell down from the boy's ignorance, and then he got up and chased after the boy.

_Meanwhile…_

Marines and people were being held hostage by the pirates of Alvida. Alvida herself watched in joy as her crew tortured every member. People thought Alvida was a behemoth, her large belly sticking from her waistband, freckles, black hair, and how she always carried a bludgeon with her. Alvida however believed she was a saint who deserved some of the finest luxuries of life.

Another pirate was acting differently from the rest of Alvida's crew. The way he stood by the side, arms crossed, his hair covered by a bandana, and his eyes with two eye patch's willing placed over him. One of the pirates of Alvida's pirates recognised the man loathing around and decided to comfront him.

" Hey, what's with those patches?" The pirate said.

"They help me concentrate," The pirate said while staring at the ground.

"Whatever. Hey, why aren't you helping us hold these people hostage?"

" I can't stand too see other people suffering. My dream is to create my own country. And in my country, er, people will work hard and enough life together. I want men, woman, children and even some of the strangest creatures too live together in peace."

" That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Honestly, who'd ever want a mayor like you leading them?"

" Hmph. No matter what you say…I'll make it come true…no matter how long I have to wait…no matter what comes my way…I will create that country."

" Have it your way." The pirate started to walk away. " It's never going to happen."

The pirate paid no attention to the other pirate. He did however notice a very strange person robbing the ship blind as all the other pirates her.

"Pirates truly are the biggest idiots on the planet," The girl chuckled. " Robbing them blind is no—"

The strange girl felt a warm hand clasp her hand and stop her from moving. The red-haired girl spun around and blushed at the pirate with two eyepatch's over his eyes and a bandana.

"Do you know stealing is a crime?" The pirate said while holding onto the girl's arm. " Why don't you just drop the goods and get out of her."

The girl pulled her hand away and growled at the mysterious pirate. " Like I'd ever take advice from a pirate like you! Why don't you go report me to your captain like the loyal dog you are?"

The pirate grabbed the red-haired girl's hand again but pulled her closer to him. "Listen here. I'll decide what I'm going to do with you."

The pirate pulled the red-haired thief closer to her and surprisingly kissed her on the lips. The kiss was surprising for her, but she managed to pull away from him and snarled at him.

" HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!"

The girl kissed the pirate on the lips this time, but as she did she tried to reach into his pockets and take his money did the pirate slap her free hand.

" Sorry, but you ain't getting any of the goods. I think just letting you leave is good enough treasure."

The pirate took his bandana off and placed it over her head. The girl watched with her maroon eyes as the pirates blonde hair came out.

" _Weird?_"

The walked backwards, pulled on the rope holding a rowboat and motioned for her to get in.

" Your chariot awaits, my lady."

The blonde-haired pirate helped the red-haired girl into her boat. He pulled the ropes down and watched as she left in the boat.

" _I wonder who she is_?"

_Down below…_

Cody didn't think it was possible, but the skinny boy wearing a strawhat gobbled nearly a ton of food in such a short second. Cody however still admired the boy for his bravery.

" You sure seem happy. (nervous) Hehehehe. My name's Cody." Cody slumped his head down and sighed. " I wish I could be as brave as you. But I'm a coward."

" You sure don't seem to be very brave," The boy stared deep into Cody's eyes, then smiled with a big toothy smile. " I don't like you."

" Hehehehe. But your right; I don't have any breviary. I was just sleeping in my boat and she sailed away with me. I've been stuck on this ship for nearly two years."

" Your stupid. Why don't you just leave?"

" WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! Alvida will kill me if she ever found out I was planning on leaving her!" Cody clammed down and then smiled. " Do you think a guy like me could ever make his dreams come true?"

" I dunno?"

" Yeah…dreams sure are mysterious things. What's your dream going to be?"

" I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

Cody stood up with his mouth agaped, gasped, " WHAT?! Y-you're a pirate?"

" Yup. But first I've gotta get an actual crew. So far I've only got me and my brother."

" Y-your BROTHER!?"

" Yup. He's really smart and cool. If I wasn't around he might even become the King of the Pirates instead of me. "

Cody stood up, swinged his arms around and was yelling as he did. " You're crazy! Absolutely crazy! It's never going to happen! Not in a million years!"

BONK!

The strawhat boy bonked Cody hard on his head. Cody fell over and groaned as he rubbed both sides of his head.

" Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

" 'cause I don't like your attitude. As a pirate I can do whatever I want and not care whether I get into trouble or not." The boy took his hat off and smiled as he held it in one hand." A pirate's life has been my dream ever since I was young. If I die; I die."

" _Wow,_" Cody thought while astounded by the boy's image. " _He's so brave. Why can't I be as brave as him? Wait…maybe I can."_ Cody recovered from his pain and stood up. The boy stared blankly and blinked as Cody was smiling. "I'm going to become strong. I'm going to be a marine. A great marine. And once I'm a marine I'll be able to take down pirates. Even take care of that blow hart Alvida."

CRASH!

The ceiling above Cody and the boy fell down. From the hole of the ceiling came the pirate Alvida. Cody trembled as he saw the large woman and her bludgeon. The boy however just stared blinkly at the large girl.

" Who did you think you were going to capture, Cody? Huh? Are you going to capture a big bad captain like me?"

Cody's body froze up, trembled, he put both his index fingers together and nervously pressed them together.

" Er…well…the things is…"

" Hey Cody, who's the fat lady?"

Alvida, Cody, and every pirate around her besides the blonde haired one with two eyepatch's over his eyes mouths agaped. Cody quickly grabbed both of the boy's cheeks and pulled him to his face.

" Listen, you can't say that! Repeat after me: in all the seas Alvida is—"

_A pirate's life has been my dream ever since I was young. If I die; I die. _

"THE RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!"

More _gasps _were heard as Cody's face was angry and his hands were raised up. However, Luffy was chuckling under his breath.

Alvida raised her bludgeon up high, angry, shouted, "YOU DAMN BRAT!"

Alvida made a foul swoop from her giant bludgeon. Cody was too paralysed too move, but managed to smile. "It's_ okay. I said what was on my mind. _ _Now I'm going to die happ—" _

The black-haired boy showed out of nowhere and allowed the bludgeon to hit his strawhat. Most people would've been dead when the bludgeon hit them but the boy's head just sunk down and he smiled.

" Couldn't have said it better myself, Cody. And now I think I'll kick this large woman's ass—"

" Hold it!"

The blonde haired pirate disappeared, reappeared and kicked Alvida in her stomach as he pushed her aback.

" Drago?" The boy said as the pirate took off his two eyepatch's and revealed his purple eyes. " W-why were you wearing such a stupid disguise?"

" My disguise may not have been well put together but I was more obscure on this ship then you were, Luffy the stowaway."

" Gee, why do you always have to put me down?"

Meanwhile, Alvida was on the ground and groaning too herself. She finally was able to get herself up and growled seeing the Drago and Luffy besides Cody.

"Who are these little brats?!" Alvida yelled. " Kill them!"

" Arrrrrr!" All of Alvida's shouted together.

All of Alvida's pirates charged for Luffy and Drago. Neither Luffy or Drago however paid them any concern.

" Since you got too have fun in the hull I guess I'll be the one who'll take out the trash," Drago scoffed while glaring at the pirates.

" I don't think you can handle them, Drago!" Luffy laughed. " You're pretty weak!"

Drago ignored Luffy, put both his arms behind his back and raised his left leg up, said, " Not only can I beat them, but I can do it with just my right foot. Just watch me."

One of Alvida's pirates with long dreadlock hair tried to slash his sword at Drago but he effortlessly backed up and kicked the pirate away with his right foot. Three more pirates with swords in their hands charged for Drago as he kick them all squarely in their faces.

Drago then dashed right through the rest of Alvida's pirates as he headed for the mast, hooked his right leg to the mast, then spinned around, soared backwards and knocked all the pirates down with his right foot.

" Yay!" Luffy laughed while cheering his brother. " That was so cool!"

" _It sure it,_" Cody thought. " _He made all of Alvida's pirates look weak. Who're these two?_"

Drago walked back too Luffy. As he did Drago and Luffy saw Alvida standing up and charging towards them with her bludgeon high up.

" Should I take care of her?" Luffy asked.

" I say we take her together," Drago replied. " Let's see which one of us can hit her the hardest.

Alvida came close to Luffy and Drago, but then she stumbled over when Drago raised his right foot too her stomach.

" Gum Gum…"

Ryu-Ryu no Mi…"

Luffy's right hand stretched all the way back and Drago's right hand became covered in green scales and black fingernails showed up. Alvida couldn't move from Drago's leg pressing against her stomach and choking her insides.

" PISTOL!"

" DRAGON PUNCH!"

Luffy's fist came back and punched Alvida in the face, and Drago's scaly fist walloped her in the stomach as both punches together pushed her high into the air.

Cody stared amazed as Alvida was out of site. However, he also noticed an army of marine ships also near the ship who were attempting to free the hostages Alvida captured.

" Guys…we've got to go."

" On it. Ryu-Ryu no Mi: Black Dragon!" Drago's appearance began to change. He first had to jump surprisingly 10ft in the air, then his body transformed into a dragon. Green scales, red eyes, two large claws under his head, and two horns pointing out of his head. He was bigger than any of the marine ships, and soon showed his sharp teeth. "Get on."

_Two minutes later…_

Luffy and Cody watched off in a distance as an army of marines were escorting all the rich passengers and surviving marines on their ships. Cody _phew _seeing that the people were safe, and all Luffy did was laugh.

" Where are we going to go next, Drago?" Luffy laughed.

" I have no idea," A loud rumble was heard from Drago's mouth as he spoke. " You're suppose too be the captain; why can't you think of the destination?"

"Actually…" Cody stammered while fiddling with his fingers. " I hear there's this great pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro. He's looked in a marine base right now."

" He sounds weak," Luffy chuckled.

" No he's not! He's very powerful!"

" He must be someone special if you're willing to vouch for him, Cody?"

" He's a monster! Stay as far away from him as possible!"

" I dunno. If he's strong maybe he can be the third member of my crew."

" You can't let him join yo—"

BONK!

Luffy once again bonked Cody on his head. Cody groaned and grabbed his head in the process.

" Ow! Why did you hit me?"

" 'cause I felt like it."

_Marine Base…_

There was a lone figure with a white shirt and green bandana on his head tied to a mast with a dust cloud surround him.

"They_ can't hold me forever._"

A/N: Well, this chapter was nearly twice as long as the first one. Also, I've decided to add the original characters into my story. However, I'm adding 5 or 3 more pirates with these positions: tailor, choreboy, merchant, helmsman, assistant cook, rigger; person who raises the sails, assistant doctor, scholar. Seems like a lot of extra characters, but I'm sure I could squeeze them all in if I try. Note, some of the characters added will be from the anime series. Or maybe just one specific character.

Reviews will be accepted greatly


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-** Well, this is the first fanmade segment of my story. I mean a real fanfiction made story. Instead of the group automatically going to the marine basing and finding Pirate Hunter Zoro I thought it'll be nice to add something new. So just sit back and relax.

**One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago**

" Woohoo!" Luffy laughed while riding on the scaly back of his brother Drago's dragon form. "Too Zoro we will go!"

Cody and Drago were slightly irritated by Luffy's obnoxious laughter. Cody sat on the end of Drago and was pressed against his tail. Drago was flying exhaustedly through the air yet kept flying as his pride was great.

" Luffy told me you were taken against your will from this pirate named Alvida, and have been living there for two years," Drago said in his rough dragon voice.

" Yeah," Cody replied depressingly. " (nervous) Hehehehehe. Guess I'm just a pathetic coward."

" And yet you want to become a marine? A marine isn't just an occupation where you walk in and get the job; thousands of people attempt to become a marine every year and only a selected few actually get too try it."

" Hehehehehe!" Luffy laughed. " Math makes my brain hurt! Hahahaha!"

" Everything makes your brain hurt, Luffy. You are virtually unteachable. Now make sure to hold on tight as I make my descent."

" Oi. Can't you go on for a little longer?"

" You really think it's as simple as that? Do you really think I just turn into a dragon and get unlimited power? Imagine lifting the heaviest thing you can think about, then think about having to carry that heavy thing around, now imagine you were hungry when you started. How do you think you'd feel if that happened?"

" But I'm your captain."

" I'm your brother not your subordinate. I'm only supporting you so one day I can find a region where I can get MY country built."

Cody sheepishly rubbed his head, stared at the laughing Luffy and the irrated Drago, said, " Do you two always fight?"

" Yes!" Both Luffy and Drago unison, Luffy laughed where Drago shouted.

" We have to fight. It's good for brothers and sisters to fight on occasion. Our fighting only proves we have a healthy relationship together. Anyways…I see an island below, and I'm making my decent."

_Two minutes later…_

Luffy, Cody and Drago were resting on the shores of a beach on a nearby island. Luffy stretched his arms while continuing to smile with his goofy grin. Cody had a book out he kept with him at all times. Drago had a notebook of his own and a falcon pen too write with.

Drago leaned up too Cody and studied the book Cody was reading: The Great War. " I remember reading that. That's a book about marines fighting in a war happening between the people of the East Blue and the people of the West Blue."

" Wow!" Cody awed; closed his book and spun his head around to Drago. " You seem to be very smart."

"I wouldn't say I'm smart—I'm just a major bookworm who doesn't have a life. However, I was a pretty good scholar back in Fusha Village where I grew up. But enough about me; I want to know a little bit about you."

"Really?" Cody said a little surprised, pointed his finger too his face. " No one has ever asked me that question before. Well…I'm pretty wimpy and useless. I have some navigation talents, but other than that I'm pretty usele—"

Drago put his hand over Cody's mouth. The small pink-haired boy _gasp _as Drago's hands stopped him from breathing. But Drago soon released his grip of Cody. "Why-_ack-_did you-_ack_-put your hand on my mouth?"

" I guess a little bit of Luffy has rubbed off on me. I just can't stand too see someone acting like a wimp." Drago grabbed Cody's free arm, raised it up high and raised it too his chest. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

" What?"

" I'm giving you one free punch. I don't care where you hit me, how you hit me, or even how hard you hit me. I'll be the judge of whether or not you're a wimp."

" N-no…you can't be serious?"

" I'm not just serious. I'm dead serious. Now hurry up and hit me before I change my mind."

Cody's hand balled up in a fist started to shake. Drago took note of Cody's fear, and leaned in to whisper in his ear:

" Are you afraid you're not strong enough, Cody? How does it feel too be an insignificant person? Learning how no marines going to take you in because you don't have any backbone? I feel sorry for yo—"

" AHHH!"

Cody punched Drago in his chest. The punch was quick and utterly painless, but the shock of it startled Drago. However, Drago smiled when he saw how swollen Cody's fist was.

" Not bad. See, you do have some strength in you. All you need is a little bit of practice and some hard work."

" (nervous) Hehehehe. Thanks."

_5 minutes later…_

Drago, Cody and Luffy were sitting around a roaring fire. Three pieces of fish were above the fire on a small stick. Drago, Cody and Luffy took one fish off the stick each when they looked right, then started chewing it down.

" Thiss taxste goudie ( This taste good)," Luffy laughed with food in his mouth.

Drago chewed his food, gulped it down, said, "How many times have I told you not to eat with food in your mouth, idiot?"

Cody stared at Drago and then Luffy, chewed his food, then swallowed, said, "You two seem so different."

" What do you mean?" Drago asked.

"As well as your hair colors, both of you are so different."

" We're not so different," Luffy said.

" We even share. Like how we both promised when one of us recruits a Nakama the other one would pick the next Nakama."

" And we share food!"

" No we do not, Luffy." Drago placed his hand on Cody's head and rubbed his pink hair. " I feel like we can't take you with us Cody with you wanting to be a marine and all. But for now let's just enjoy the time we spend together—"

" Check this out!" Luffy interrupted as he kicked his sandals in Drago's face. " I think I found a gem on my sandals! Hehehehehe!"

" That's a bug, moron."

Drago grabbed Luffy's strawhat head and put him in a headlock. Luffy struggled to break free of Drago's grip but couldn't seem too.

"Cut it out, Drago!"

" You think you're some hot stuff? You may've been tougher than me on our island, but what are you going to do to fight back, huh?"

" _These two are a riot. Drago's the smart one; Luffy's the strong one. I want to be strong like them someday. But when the day comes I am a marine…they will be my enemies._"

" Meat…" The sound of another person said. " Meat!"

Drago, Luffy and Cody spun their heads to where the voice led them. They saw dark skinned people wearing animals of different species over their bodies. Each one crawled closer to the trio with drool dripping from their mouths.

" Sorry, but we don't have any food left," Drago inquired. " But we could go fishing for some more."

" No need for that," One of them wearing wolf fur said. " We're just going to eat YOU."

The one wearing the wolf fur made a desperate attempt to chomp his teeth into the skin of Drago as he charged for him and then jumped. His teeth however proved to be ineffective against Drago as they clattered when he tried gnawing on him.

" Ow," Drago replied nonchalantly. " If I were a normal human that would've hurt. Too bad I'm stronger than a normal human." Drago grabbed the man behind his collar, raised him over his head, and then threw him towards the woods. " Tell all your brother's how ruthless I am!"

The man wearing wolf fur was thrown into the trunk of a palm tree and his face was crushed under the pressure. A man wearing fox fur and a man wearing brown bear fur grabbed their comrade by his arms and pulled him back into the woods.

" Hehehehe!" Luffy chuckled. " Do that again! Hehehehe—"

SMACK!

Drago pummeled his fist on top of Luffy's strawhat. Luffy was still awake, but then he rubbed the part of his strawhat that Drago had hit.

" Cody, did those guys seem like cannibals too you?" Drago said to Cody.

" Y-yes?"

" I thought so. There's said to be an island with a tribe of people who eat other people because they're malnourished. I just never thought we'd be the ones to set foot in their territory."

"S-so what are you going to do now, Drago?"

" What do you think? I'm going to go off exploring."

_Base camp of the cannibal tribe…_

All three of the tribesman who confronted Drago, Luffy and Cody bowed to their chief. Each one grovelled as the eyes of the tribesman stared right into their eyes and petrified them.

" You three couldn't even handle yourself against one pesky kid?" The leader rumbled.

" We're so very sorry, Great Leader Archer," The man with the wolf fur grovelled.

"He was just so strong," The one wearing the fox fur grovelled.

" He even tossed Fang away like he was a baby."

" What are you going to do?" All three tribesman unison.

" What do you think? I'm going to confront this lad myself and see if he really is a threat. Just you wait; he will soon be dead."

A/N: Finally, my first made fanfiction chapter of the hit One Piece series. I just hope the flow of it was as good as they are in the real One Piece story. Either way, it was fun posting that chapter. But judging by how long my chapters are, I'd say it may take 1000 chapters or even more to post all the information of the original One Piece, but with my own characters in it, and making fanmade chapters. Have you ever heard of a story being 1000 chapters long? That's like 3000-5000 pages long. It's going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-** Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I was with my family in a trip in Orlando and there was no internet in the place I was staying. I'll try updating sooner for now on.

**One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago**

Luffy, Drago and Cody journeyed through the evergreens of the islands forest. Drago lead the way, pushing trees in his path away, while Luffy just walked behind him smiling and raising his arms behind his head and Cody studying a map he brought with him.

" Any clues of whether there's civilization around here, Cody?" Drago asked, he then pushed another tree out of his way.

" I have no idea?" Cody answered without taking his gaze away from the map. " This island isn't even on the map. It's almost like it is hidden from the map."

" Who cares?" Luffy laudably replied. " We just have to find food."

" God, can't you for one second think of anything other than your stomach?" Drago snapped. " Cody and I are doing very important research, so the least you can do is give us some peace and quiet!"

Drago tried ignoring Luffy and looked close at his map. However, he soon felt a tug on his scarf. Drago turned his head down to see Cody staring at him below. " Drago, why are you always so rough on Luffy? It kind of feels like you hate him."

Drago and Cody were on opposite ends, a misunderstanding. The sun was dangling high in the sky, shining its pure, yellow light on Drago's face. Drago leaned close to Cody, tapped his fingers on his short purple hair, and then he smiled—the sun smiling on him brightened his smile.

" I don't hate Luffy. But I have to be tough on him time to time. He's an oddball, a screwball, is rude, makes bad choices, and always gets into trouble. But I believe he will become King of the Pirates, and I'll be able to make my own country. Also, even if it's just for a day, I'd like to have a girlfriend, or at least go on a measly date."

" Help me!" The sound of a frail old man shouted ahead of where Drago, Cody and Luffy were standing. " Somebody please help ME!"

Drago, Cody and Luffy noticed a strange old man running towards them. The man was frail and lanky, was wearing brown tattered shirt and teared cargo shorts, wrinkles were all over his body, had red eyes, white hair and a short white goatee.

A man was chasing the old man from behind. The man chasing him was tall, muscular, bald, dark-skinned, wearing nothing but brown shorts, and gray eyes. The dark-skinned man stuck his tongue out chasing the old man.

The frail man then tripped on a root sticking out of the ground and fell face-first on the ground. The tension for him stiffened seeing the large dark-skinned man standing above him and licking his lips.

" P-please leave me alone!" The old man begged.

" Can't do that," The dark-skinned man said, picked up the frail old man and prepared to swallow him. " I'm going to make you my supper. Now stop screaming so I can put you in my mo—"

Drago then jumped towards the dark-skinned man and kicked him squarely in his face with his right foot. In the aftermath, the dark-skinned man groaned from being hit, and then he fell back, unconscious.

" It's not nice to pick on your elders," Drago said. " Now why don't you take a long rest and think about your behaviour."

" Awesome!" Luffy laughed with his goofy smile on his face. " Do it again!"

" Shaddup, Luffy. I'm tired enough as it is." Drago shaked the leg he kicked the dark-skinned man with, then limply walked back to Cody and Luffy, but stopped when he felt a cold hand touch his legs. " What is this?"

" Oh, thank you for saving me, brave warrior. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be a goner."

Drago looked down and saw the frail looking old man smiling at him. Drago simply scoffed at the old man and diverted his attention away from him." Don't flatter yourself, old man. I just didn't like the look on that guy's face."

" But you saved me all the same. I would give you my most sincerest of thanks, if only the circumstances were different."

" Different how?" Cody said. Drago and the old man noticed Cody and Luffy were strolling up to them. Cody looked concerned as he held Drago's map in his hands, where Luffy had the same bright, goofy smile on his face. " What type of circumstances are you talking about?"

" Maybe there's just nothing good to eat around here?" Luffy smiled. " Everyone here did seem to look a little skinny."

" No, I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Those fiends…they're going to eat my crew."

_Meanwhile..._

Meanwhile, a cauldron on top of a roaring fire was being prepared. The man wearing wolf fur and the man wearing bear fur were both throwing different types of vegetables into it: onions, leaves, cucumbers, tomatoes, and celery.

The great chief of the cannibals smacked his lips in delight watching the horrendous faces of his prisoners as they rattled the bars of their cage and screamed from their mouths. The chief found the sound of their screaming to be titillating, and it made him rub his stomach in anticipation.

" Soon I shall gorge myself with the supplants of meat," The great chief said in excitement as he rubbed his stomach. "I remember the last time meal I had. Pffffffft! Those rabbits tasted _very _awful. But now I'll get to have my—"

" Great Chief," One of the chiefs lackeys said. A thin man wearing red fox fur over his head walked up to his chief and bowed his head. " Sir, we have heard how Ox has been defeated by the very same man who's defeated three of our most powerful of warriors. We're all awaiting your orders, sir."

Great Chief sat up from the chair he lounged on. Thinking to himself, he walked forward, walked back, then he looked back at his lackey wearing fox fur, smiled. " Let them come to us. We'll have the advantage in our turf. And in our turf…there's nothing that can protect them."

_Meanwhile..._

Drago, Cody and Luffy sat around the frail old captain near a bonfire Drago had created with his own two hands. Drago and Cody both payed attention to what the old man would be saying, but Luffy just munched on fruit he found in the trees.

" First off, my name is Captain Marx," The old man said. " I was a captain of a ship vessel with my team of explorers. We were trying to find ancient ruins believed to be around here."

" I take it things didn't go as planned?"

" No. There was this fierce storm, and our ship shipwrecked on this very island. We tried calling for help, but this island's like a prison. No one ever comes near it because a fierce Sea King surrounds it, and the atmosphere is so cold smoke disappears before their message can be sent."

" So you're pretty much marooned?"

Marx nodded his gradually, and then he looked back into the eyes of Drago. "The people here are monsters. They don't care who they kill, how they kill them, all they care about is eating them. Corruption has taken over everyone on this island. I-I tried to help my crewmates, but they told me I should leave to seek help."

A tear rolled from Marx's eyes. Drago duplicated Marx's actions and a tear rolled from his eyes. Taken the initiative, grabbed Marx, pulled him towards him as he let him cushion his tears against his body. " There, there, everything is going to be alright. We'll find your crewmates and bring them back to you."

"*sniff* Do you really mean it?"

" Of course. Just because me and my brother are pirates doesn't mean we're cold-hearted. We'll get your crewmates back in a jiffy."

" Yay!" Drago and Marx heard Luffy shout, turned to him and saw him raise both his hands in the air. "We'll find them all!"

Drago and Marx both looked at Luffy and saw him laughing, looked at him with a puzzled expression, then both Drago and Marx smiled.

" You better believe we'll save them, idiot." Drago smiled and made a peace sign with his fingers. " How else can we call ourselves pirates, we're afraid of a bunch of losers?"

" Yay!"

Both Drago and Luffy laughed aloud. Cody was feeling left out at the moment. " _They look so…happy. Why can't I be like them and be happy_?"

However, there was rustling in the woods, Drago heard footsteps closing on him, smiled. " Cody, I think I just found the perfect challenge for you."

It was then Drago spun his body around and looked at the person standing before and everyone else around him. The person was lean but had muscles ripened on his chest, he didn't wear a shirt, had fox fur wrapped around his legs, and the carcass of a fox on his head. The person smiled snidely when he saw Drago.

" So, you're the very same person who defeated three of my brethren?" The man smirked. " Well, my chief has ordered I bring you over to him. And I think that's what I'm going to do."

Cody and Marx shuddered at the very site of the man. Luffy and Drago however just stared at him, Luffy smiling, Drago scoffing. " Cody, come over here for one second." Cody grimaced hearing his name, but walked up to Drago. As soon as Cody was besides Drago, Drago reached behind his back and pushed him forward. " Cody, I want you to fight this man."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR HIM!"

" But you told me you wanted to be a Marine. Don't you think fighting him should be a piece of cake; there will be lots of challenges for when you become a Marine."

" I-I…I don't think I can do it. I-I'm just too afraid. Besides, I'm not cut out to be a marine. It's just a dream I ha—"

BONK!

Drago bonked Cody on his head. Cody fell over and groaned as he rubbed both sides of his head.

" Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

" Because I'm tired of hearing you complain. You want to be a marine, right. Well, welcome to the real world, Mr. Cody. If you keep whining over these things you'll never become a marine. Just take a deep breathe, and everything will be better."

Cody stopped rubbing his head, and tried looking at the man who wore fox fur in his eyes, but shuddered again. Cody was then helped to his feet by Drago. " There's one thing you have that he doesn't have: heart. Your heart may not be as big as Luffy, or even myself for the matter, but it's bigger than you might think. And…" Drago leaned against Cody's ear and whispered something encouraging to him. Cody smiled after hearing what Drago said. " So, do you think you can take him down now, Cody?"

Cody smiled, nodded his head, said, " Yay!"

" Then get out there, Cody! Show him what you can do!"

"Well so far he isn't doing to good!" the man taunted as he rushed at Cody.

" That's because he hasn't gotten his boast." Drago grabbed Cody behind his collar, raised his small body above the ground, Cody too confused didn't say a word, and he was then throwed at the man and both Cody and the man fell to the ground. " There, that's his boast. Now, it's all up to you now, Cody."

Cody had quickly gotten to his feet and scurried away on his hands and feet. However, the man grabbed Cody by his right leg, raised him up, and then licked his lips. " My chief specifically said he wanted the strawhat boy and the handsome boy, but never said he wanted a small, chubby boy like you. But I do. You'll make an excellent appetizer!"

The man laughed while swaying Cody's body side by side. Cody gasped as the man picked on him, looked for guidance from Drago, but saw Drago just staring at him. " _Why isn't Drago doing something_? _Has he given up hope for me—a scrawny little kid like_ me?" The man ran towards Cody while licking his lips and attempted to eat him. " _Drago, do you really believe in me_? _Me, someone you hardly know_? _Drago..._ I WILL BECOME STRONG LIKE YOU!"

The man prepared to grab Cody with his arms, but Cody punched him between his legs when he was close to him. The man started writhing in pain, he then shuddered and fell on the ground, unconscious.

" W-what?" Marx gasped. " W-what kind of move is that?"

Cody was shocked by his own move. He then stared at his fist, the same one that made the man writhe in pain, smiled. " I-I did it. I really did it." Cody couldn't hold back his joy anymore, tears swelled his eyes, he smiled as he pumped both his fists gloriously in the air, shouted, " I really did it! I won!"

Drago was proud of Cody. He had his arms crossed, a broad, glean smile on his face. "Isn't this great, Luffy. Are Luffy has finally defeated a pir-Luffy!" Drago saw Luffy shoving more and more pieces of fruit into his mouth. " Would you stop eating!"

" Bu'd Im hungid (But I'm hungry)."

" Idiot!"

AN: Once again, I'm sorry I'm late updating. However, I for one think this is an enjoyable chapter. At least that's in my perspective. Tell me what you think of this chapter, please.

Reviews will be accepted greatly


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I'm extra sorry it took so long for this next chapter. I always thought that this fanfiction would take me years to finish, and there's plenty of otherstories I want to write. But now I have a solution for this. So please give this story a second chance, please. Oh, and please review : )

One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago

" Great Chief, they overpowered me?"

" What? You lost and you dare return to me? All of you, go after them! Their somewhere in this forest! Find them and bring them here! I'll eat them all alive!"

" Don't bother. We're already here."

The chief and all his cannibal lackey's flinched at the sound of Drago's voice. As they looked around they saw Luffy the scrawny looking person with the strawhat and goofy smile and Drago the more intelligent looking person with the scale looking scarf wrapped around his neck. Luffy giggled at the cannibals as Drago gave a small smile.

" *flabbergasting* WHAT? HOW WAS HE ABLE TO FIND US SO QUICKLY?!"

" * smirk* You have your friend here to thank. He has a bad odor on him. My strong nose is able to whiff him from far away. And he lead us right back here."

" *dumbfounded* he could really find me with just that?"

" Now I'm going to ask you this nicely. Please release the people my friend Marx says you have and me and my relative Luffy won't beat you to a pulp."

" You'll never get my food! I'll die before I let them go!"

" Hehehe. Hey Drago, let's fight them."

" For once that's an idea I can actually agree with. Okay, how about you deal with the fat chief and I'll deal with all his subordinates."

" I'm not fat! Get them!"

Drago's nose could smell the same odor the smelly cannibal's had. Out of the woods came more cannibals. The cannibals came running towards Drago and Luffy. Luffy however laughed " Tee-hee" at the cannibals and then he jumped over them heading towards the chief. Drago ran to a torch just standing still and pulled it out. The cannibals laughed as they watched Drago holding the torch.

" Ha, what are you going to do with that torch? Swing it at us?"

" Not quite. Ryu-Ryu No Mi..." Drago put his mouth to the flames to which he slurped them in. All the cannibals gawked when Dragon's mouth puffed up like a ballon,

then he breathed fire out of his mouth. " DRAGON FIRE!"

The cannibals started to scatter away from Drago. Some however tried running at him. Drago roundhouse kicked a cannibal wearing wolf fur. The moment he kicked him the man lost consciousness. Two more cannibals both wearing bear fur and jumping at him with their mouthes wide open in a hunger frenzy...Drago punched them both under their chins and sent them flying.

" You guys aren't putting up much of a fight. I guess you really aren't that hungry."

Cannibals jumped at Drago from every direction. Each of them had their mouthes open, their hands up-some with knives in their hands, and their tongues sticking out. The first one to land Drago kicked him in the face keeping his hands in his pockets. The second he did a backflip over him and smacked his fist ontop of the pirates' head. As for the rest he jumped in the air, hands in his pocket, and grew a long lizard looking tail he whacked all of them in the face with.

" How drab. At least make this a challenge for me."

Meanwhile Luffy was fighting the chief. The chief unlike his men was a quick thinker. Luffy's elastic rubber arms stretched out as he tried hitting the chief, but he always jumped over them. He jumped so high Luffy thought he was flying. That's when the chief's body became covered in feathers.

" Woah. That's so cool. How do you do that?"

" It's because of my Devil Fruit. I ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Red Vulture Fruit. It's a Zoan Fruit. A fruit that allows it's user to change into three forms:

animal, hybrid, and normal. Some say the stages are involved with the Zodiac twelve, but I heard some have even been able to transform into fish.I can change into a red vulture. "

" Woah. That's cool. Now I'm going to kick your ass. Gum Gum..." Luffy pulled his left fist back as he looked into the vulture's eyes. " Pistol!"

Luffy's left hand fired towards the giant vulture. The vulture easily flew over his hand. The hand however bent at the last second and punched the chief in his head. The chief was about to fall towards the ground, but at the last second he flapped his wings and took back into the sky.

" That was pretty good. Now it's my turn. Vulture Bomb!"

The chief took out a ball made out of twigs from his fur coat. A long thin string popped out of the ball. It was the fuse. The chief then lit a match and held it over the fuse. As the fuse went down the chief threw it to Luffy who caught it. Luffy held the ball up to his face and laughed at it, but then it blew up in his face.

" Ohw!" Luffy fell on the ground after the explosion hit him. Luffy seemed unharmed when he got up. The only thing different about him was his face was all black from what looked like gunpowder. Luffy shaked his head to get the gunpowder off. " Wow, that thing went bomb. What was it?"

" That my dumb friend is my own little 's no metal on this island. Luckily ships have been crashing here once every two monthes. Some are pirate or navy ships. We just take there guns and use their gunpowder to create weapons. Like my bombs. See for yourself. Vulture Bomb!"

The chief flew down and launched another bomb at Luffy. Luffy however learned from his mistakes of what would happen if it got to close to him. He jumped out of the way just as it exploded. The chief bombarded Luffy with more bombs as he flew over him. Luffy kept jumping away from the chief's bombs. While he was doing that Drago, who defeated all the cannibals, was freeing the prisoners. For the men he just pushed them on the back, but for the girls he grabbed them by their hands and helped them out.

" My lady. My lady." Drago said to every girl that he helped out of the prison cell. Drago looked back at Luffy still running away from the vulture's dropped bombs. "

I would help you Luffy but you'd never forgive me if I did."

" Hehehe. That's right. Gum Gum..." Luffy pressed his sandals right into the ground as he jumped up to where the chief was. He then started hiting him with arms so

fast it gave the illusion that multiple fists were about to hit him. " Gatling Gun!"

The chief flew above the fists before they could hit him. Luffy was out of range. The chief then took out multiple wooden bombs from his fur and pulled on all thier

strings. On the bottom of each string there was a burning red spot. The bombs were all about to explode.

" Vulture Bomb(s)!"

The chief threw all the bombs around Luffy. The bombs exploded as they sucked Luffy in. Luffy couldn't be seen; a large mist surrounded him. The chief laughed at what

looked like a clear victory to him. He however couldn't help but notice how Drago looked unamused, arms crossed, then laughed at the chief.

" W-Why are you laughing? Your friend is dead! You should be crying!"

" Chief, you don't know Luffy. Luffy's not just any ordinary pirate. He's very hard to kill. And just when you think he's gone..."

" Gum Gum..."

" He jumps right back at you."

" Wait...what?"

The shadowy outline of Luffy was seen as Luffy rocketed towards the sky towards the chief. Luffy had a smile on his face, his hands by his side, and blocked the sun as

he flied over the chief's body. Luffy smiled at the chief and waved his hand at him.

" Hi."

" Ah! This can't be possible! I have to get out of here! I have to-"

The chief tried running as far away from Luffy as he could, but the strawhat stretched his arm around his legs. Luffy span round 'n' round with the chief in his arms,

laughing, and then he threw him straight into the sky. The chief flew so hard neither Luffy nor Drago could see him. The only thing that could be heard was his

screaming.

" I'LL MAKE YOU TWO REGRET THIS ONE DAY!"

" Wow, he's really up high. See how high he is, Drago?"

" Yep, I see him. Hey Luffy, I just want you to know I'm glad I got to come with you. At first I only came with you because you're my half-brother, but I think we

can-" Drago soon saw that Luffy wasn't listening to him. In fact, he was already asleep and snoring soundly through his mouth as a bubble was blown from his nose. " HE

FELL ASLEEP RIGHT WHEN I'M TALKING?! IDIOT!"

_Back on shore_

" It was really nice of you guys to let us use one of your rowboats," Luffy laughed, he threw the boat in the water and jumped into it. " It's really cool."

" After you saved those people back there it's the least I could do," Marx laughed with Luffy. " It's thanks to you two that we'll be able to go home very soon. I just

wish there was some other way I could thank you."

" Don't sweat it," Drago said hopping in the boat with Luffy. " We're pirates. We're not meant to be loved but we're meant to be hated. So, are you coming with us,

Cody?"

" Huh?" Cody blinked.

" You know. I said you could come with us until you've become a Marine. Until that day your basically part of our crew. So come aboard."

" Drago..."

Cody cried through his eyes as he jumped on the boat with Luffy and Drago. The moment Cody was on Drago grew his dragon tail and pushed their boat off. Cody and Luffy

then waved to everyone on shore while sailing away. Drago quickly became tired from all the work he done. He lied on the ship with his hands behind his head trying his

hardest to go to sleep.

" Cody, take over on navigation for me, would ya. Luffy, what's our next course of action?"

" We should get some meat. All pirates should have meat."

" Of course they should, Luffy." Drago smiled at Luffy before he closed his eyes. " Of course they should."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Sorry that the last chapter was short but I was trying to update sooner. Anyways, we finally reach the Marine Base. Let's see what's in store for us with Drago in the story. How will that differ from the original story? Please review.

Drago was asleep. He was asleep for over three hours. But as he sleeped he started to dream. His dreams went a little something like...

_Drago's Dream_

A young Drago was running up a hill hoping to catch up to his big sister. She wasn't his real sister of course but she treated him like a little brother. When he

reached the top of the hill he saw her. She was everything he remembered: same height, curvaceous, wore a one piece dress with flowers orientated everywhere, and had beautiful dark blue hair with gentle dark brown eyes.

" Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Drago liked giving her hugs. Her skin was so warm that with every touch he felt a warm feeling stirring up inside of him. The problem

was...the feeling that he got when he hugged her went away. " Onii-chan...?" When Drago opened his eyes he saw the face of his big sister. He saw a skeleton. A

skeleton squeezing it's arms around him and was about to crush him. " Onii-chan!"

_Reality_

When Drago opened his eyes he was greeted by the smiling face of one Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was sitting cross-legged on his pelvis bone. He felt him crushing his

groin. Luffy laughed from his mouth at Drago as he sat on him.

" Your awake. Your awake."

" Yeah, no duh, idiot. Now get off me." Drago pushed Luffy off as he fell on the wood. Drago saw Cody who was circum navigating with a compass. " How are we for

location, Cody?"

" Not good! Not good!" Cody screamed at Drago.

" Not good...how?"

" We're about to set sail into a marine base!"

" That doesn't seem so bad. Nobody even knows we're pirates yet. Unless Luffy does something stupid like shouts out " We're Pirates. We're Pirates" for the whole town

to here."

" Hehehe. I could do that."

Drago punched Luffy on his straw hat. Luffy fell on the ground on contact. " No you will not, Luffy."

" That's not it. Their keeping a dangerous bounty hunter there."

" Dangerous bounty hunter? Who?"

" Roronoa Zoro."

" Roronoa Zoro? That's a pretty stupid name. I bet Luffy could beat him."

" He's not that easy. Some say he's not even human but a demon disguised as a human. He fights with katana's. I don't know how the Marine's managed to catch him, but if he escapes then no one will be safe!"

" Hahaha!" Luffy laughed. Drago then punched Luffy in his face again.

" This is no time to be laughing, chuckles. This person, Roronoa Zoro, he sounds like someone out of a ghost story. If he's as tough as you say then maybe-"

" We should invite him to join my crew!" Luffy laughed. " I want people who're strong in my crew and he sounds strong."

" WHAT?! You'll never get Roronoa Zoro to join your crew! It's impossible! Impossible!"

" If I've learned anything from being related to Luffy it's nothing is impossible. We're going to try to get Zoro to join our crew even if we're sent to the Gallows for it."

_Marine Base_

Luffy, Cody, and Drago reached the docks of the Marine Base. Luffy was going to head towards the prison they kept Zoro with Cody. Drago however had ideas of his own.

" Well see ya."

" Wait, Drago, we need to stick together."

" Sorry, but I think better when I'm on my own."

" But what if the Marines come for us and we have to leave without you?"

" Then I'll just transform into my giant dragon form and go flying after you."

" But what if you get captured by the Marines?"

" Pfffffft! Please. It's impossible to capture me. I'm invincible."

_Road to Marine Base: Luffy&Cody_

Luffy stopped by a fruit stand, picked up a pear, and took a bite out of it. The moment he did he flipped a gold coin to a husky looking woman that looked like the store owner. Luffy continued chewing on the pear while walking up the road as Cody followed close behind him.

" So how long until we reach Zoro, Cody?"

*GASP*!

Everyone on the streets gasped when Luffy mentioned Zoro's name. Luffy and Cody both saw this as Cody tapped his finger on his left shoulder and talked into his left ear. " Maybe we shouldn't mention Zoro's name since he's a dangerous bloodthirsty bounty hunter and all."

" Okay. Hehehe."

Everything returned to normal when Luffy and Cody continued walking up the road towards the Marine Base. Cody remembered something great.

" I hear that Lieutenant Morgan is also here."

* GASP*!

Everyone on the streets gasped when Cody mentioned Morgan's name. Luffy and Cody both saw this. Although Cody was startled. " I don't understand. I understand if their afraid of Zoro since he's a bounty hunter, but why would they be afraid of Morgan? He's a Marine."

_Restaurant_

Drago was enjoying a nice dish of crab and egg fried rice. While eating Drago flicked his scarf and thought more about his sister.

_Drago's Daydream_

_" Onii-chan. Onii-chan. Onii-chan."_

_" Hello there, Drago. Your looking as handsome as usual today. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. His name is Zoro. He and I go to the same sword school together."_

_" Hi there, Zoro."_

_" Hmrph!" Zoro grunted when he saw Drago. _

_" Don't mind him. So Drago, what brings you here today?"_

_" To give you apples, onii-chan. Your always working so hard I wanted you to have some apples."_

_" Wow, that's very sweet of you. You know, Drago..." When she touched Drago's shoulders and stared into his eyes her face turned into a skeleton. " Spider! Spider! Spider!_

_Reality_

" Eek! Someone please help us! There's a spider on the ground!"

" Eek! It has a white skull mark on its back. Does that mean it's poisonous?"

" It's going to kill us!"

" *sigh* Adults can be so noisy. Oh well." Drago threw a fork at the spider. It went straight through its back and killed him on contact. Drago returned to his rice bowl. " *sigh* How am I going to eat this without a fork? Maybe I should've used my knife. But that wouldn't help either. Oh well. Might as well use a spoon to eat the rice."

" Nobody move! I got a gun!"

" Great. Another person with a gun."

Drago looked around to see a man holding a gun to a woman's head. Drago squeezed on his steel spoon. It bent from his power. Drago got up and walked up to a lamp with a candle in it.

" Don't move."

" I'm hungry."

" I said don't move!"

" I'm just getting something to eat."

Drago opened the lamp and took the candle out. He bit the candlelight and slurped it in. Everyone was startled, but Drago belched smoke clouds from his mouth. Drago then put the candle back in his lamp.

" There. You had your meal. Now you better sit down before I-"

" I know. I know. *sigh* Fire!"

Drago breathed fire from his mouth. The flames burned through his gun. The heat of his fire was so extravagant that he dropped his gun and it melted into a puddle. The girl he was holding ran away and joined other people, screaming.

" Why you!"

The man took out a cutlass sword from his belt and charged towards Drago. The entire time he was screaming. Drago however grew his dragon tail, whacked the man to the ground using his tail, then used his tail to hold a teacup by the handle and take a drink of it.

" This is really good tea. Is this oolong?"

" It's gin."

" Huh? Still good. Now then..."

Drago wrapped his tail around the man's feet and raised him off the ground. Drago dragged the man across the ground and journeyed towards the Marine Base. But he was stopped by a chef.

" Wait! You didn't pay your meal!"

" Sorry, can't hear you."

" You can hear me. *sweatdrop* Your talking back to me."

" No, no, I only know how to say " Sorry, can't hear you" There's the door. Bye."

_Base_

Marines would stay in the base and patrol the local area. The base houses all weapons, ships, important documents, and artillery. The bases have living quarters with bunkbeds and a kitchen and common area. The one Luffy and Cody were at had tall pillars painted with strips with cannons on top and a gate that said **Marine **on it.

" It looks pretty ugly up close," said Luffy staring at the gate. Luffy looked at Cody. " You want to join the Marines, Cody? Go ahead."

" B...But I'm not prepared yet. Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking."

Luffy jumped on the wall and climbed up.

" Luffy, get down from there."

" Monster. I wonder where you are." Luffy jumped down and ran to the other side of the wall. " I saw him."

" You can't find him that easily. He's probably being kept in a secret room or something."

" No! I saw him over there. It could be Zoro."

" Eh..."

Luffy climbed up the wall. This time Cody joined him climbing up the wall. He saw him. He was tied to a mast, but he saw him. The sight of him made his blood shiver and his eyes pop.

" Look at that person." Cody fell off the wall and shivered while Luffy just hanged on the wall. " What's wrong?"

" Th...Th...That black bandana and cloth around his waist...It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro! And that aura...It's him!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I put a lot of thought into this chapter. It may sound a little bad like when scriptwriters do it wrong, but I hope this isn't the case.

" That's Zoro? He doesn't look too good."

" Of course he doesn't look good. He's bleeding! We have to get out of here before he-"

" Hey Zoro, wake up," Luffy stretched his right arm out and grabbed a pebble. He threw the pebble at Zoro. " Zoro." Luffy picked up another pebble using his stretching powers and threw it at Zoro. " Zoro!"

" Luffy, stop that. Your going to get us both killed-"

Cody stopped when he heard something fall against the wall. When Luffy and Cody looked to their left they saw a small girl wearing a one piece stripped dress, red hair in pigtails, and brown eyes climb up the ladder.

" Who's that, Cody?"

" I don't know. I don't live here you know."

" Sssshhh." The girl held her finger over her mouth and blew to Luffy and Cody. She jumped over the wall. In her hands were two rice balls. She ran to the mast where Zoro was tied up. Zoro's eyes opened when she ran to him. She lifted her riceballs up to him. " Big brother Zoro, would you like some of my riceballs. I made them just for you."

" Beat it, kid," Zoro growled at the girl. " Get out of here before you end up like me."

" But Zoro...don't you wany my rice ball?"

" I don't want your stinkin' riceball! Now go away!"

" He seems kind of angry, doesn't he, Cody. Maybe I shouldn't make him a part of my crew."

" No, Luffy, he's trying to make her leave."

" Huh? Why?"

" Because if she doesn't leave right now the Marine's are going to execute her."

" Why?"

" Don't you know anything? She's stepping on Marine grounds. The crime for that is death."

" Lalalala," someone was singing not too far away from Zoro and the girl. " Oh it's a great day to be me. Lalalala."

Out of nowhere came a tall, lanky figure. He was wearing a purple suit, had bowl-cut blond hair, and small green eyes. Behind him were two Marine's with caps over their heads. Luffy blinked while they were walking towards Zoro and the pig-tailed girl.

" Hey Cody. Who's the guy with the dumb haircut?"

" That's Marine Admiral Morgan's son Helmeppo. We're in luck. He'll save that girl from Zoro."

" Oh, and how are you today, Zoro," the blond haired man Helmeppo said flamboyantly. " Getting a bit of sun I see."

" Just remember our deal," Zoro replied. " If I sit here for another ten days you have to drop the charges and let me go."

" Of course, of course, I am a man of my word. Oh, and what do we have here?" Helmeppo swiped his hands at the girls' rice balls. He laughed while holding one of the rice balls. " And what do we have here? Were you planning on giving food to Zoro, you sneak."

" But I worked so hard on those rice balls," the girl cried. " Why can't Zoro just have some."

" Too bad. It'll be me who will be eating these rice balls." Helmeppo took one bite of the riceball. His eyes popped out and he grabbed his throat. He spat out chunks of the riceball. " You moron! Your suppose to put salt in these! Salt!"

" But I thought they would taste better with sugar."

" You trying to kill me with these things? I'm the son of Admiral Morgan." Helmeppo threw his riceball away and grabbed the other rice ball. This time he threw it on the ground and started stomping on it with his clean black shoes.

The girl cried every second that Helmeppo stepped on her ball. While he was stomping both his Marine's had their hands to their side and choked trying to obey Helmeppo's orders. Luffy and Cody both gasped at the sight of Helmeppo stomping on the ball.

" That jerk!" Luffy shouted. " How could he do something like that to that poor girl?"

" I don't know. The Marine's are suppose to be strong, noble people. This isn't how I pictured them at all."

Helmeppo finally stopped stepping on the little girl's rice ball. She was still crying. Helmeppo leaned down and pat her on the head. " Please don't cry. I really hate kids." Helmeppo turned to one of his Marine's. " You there, throw this girl out of here! I don't want her getting my clothes wet."

" But sir..."

" Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my daddy on you."

" No...I'll do it. I'll do it, sir." The Marine walked up to the little girl. He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground mouthing " Sorry" to her before he turned around and threw her over the gate. With her small size she would die on impact.

" Luffy, look out!"

" I got her!"

Luffy jumped back and stretched his arms out. He caught the girl with both of his rubbery hands. He pulled her gently down dropping her just inches from the ground. When she touched the ground Cody was standing beside her while leaning against her ear.

" Are you okay?"

" Yes, I'm fine."

" How could a Marine's son do that to you? I just don't understand."

Luffy stretched his arms up and grabbed the top of the wall as he pulled himself up. He looked back at the post where Zoro was tied up and saw Helmeppo continuing his taunting. He then started punching Zoro in his stomach. With every punch Helmeppo laughed.

" Between you and me, Zoro, I don't believe your going to make it. Let's face it, your nothing but a legend. And everyone knows that legends eventually end. You think when your gone people are going to speak well of you? Their only going to talk about a stinky, bloodthirsty, ugly, no good bounty hunter-"

The heat of the son became more odoriferous and scorching hot. Helmeppo and his Marine friends both were drenching with sweat. With Zoro, it was hard to tell with all the blood and dirt over his face. All three turned to their left. Standing on the wall was a man. He was wearing a Marine cap, a white Marine shirt, and he was breathing flames from his mouth. The flames died down.

" Gentlemen," the Marine said. " I'm going to ask that you leave that poor man alone."

" Who...Who are you?" Helmeppo said in his whinny voice.

The man raised his cap up. His eyes were bright red and his teeth were shark-like shown through the darkness. " The Boogie Man! Boo. "

" Ah!"

" Dragon..." The Marine took a torch out from his jacket. He ate the flames. His mouth became filled with something big as flames came out of his mouth. Multiple small fire balls were then fired from his mouth. " Spit Ball's!"

The small fire balls hit the wall behind Helmeppo and the Marine's. The wall's behind them exploded. All three of them jumped at the sound of the explosion while Zoro just looked at the Marine and smiled.

" Run away!"

Helmeppo and the two Marine's ran right into the base. Their was a shutter as the door behind them closed, not that it protect them from the beasts' wrath. The Marine then jumped off the wall and landed on the ground near Luffy and Cody. Luffy raised his fists up.

" You sure talk scary. You want to pick a fight? I'll punch you with my Gum Gum-"

The Marine bonked Luffy on his strawhat. Luffy fell on the ground. The person above him shouted an all too familiar voice.

" IT'S ME, YOU DUMMY!"

" Owww."

" Wait." Cody gasped. "Your...Your...Your..."

" That's right. Hehehe. Peka-boo." The Marine grabbed his jacket and pulled it off. Underneath the jacket was Drago. He looked the same beside's his hair standing up. Drago quickly took out a comb and gel, and he combed his hair back to the way it was before. " Glad that's over. I wouldn't be able to look at a lady again if I looked like Luffy."

" Drago, why were you dressed like that? How did you find us anyways?"

" Oh, you sure ask a lot of questions, little guy. It's simple. Unlike Luffy and lot's of other pirate's I don't like to have my face on a Wanted Poster. How can I look at one with my picture on it if they make me look menacing. And who wouldn't see you guys after Luffy stretches his arms to catch a falling girl? Cody, take...I'm sorry, what is your name, little girl? As a gentleman it's my job to know the name of every pretty girl."

" Rina. My name is Rina."

" Rina? That's a nice name. My name is Drago. This here is Cody." Cody reached his hand behind his head and laughed. " And the person who saved your life he's..."

" Woohoo! Check it out." Luffy had his arms stretched out and jiggled with them. " Hey Drago, look at what I can do with my hands."

" My obnoxious sibling and captain Luffy. Luffy, why don't you go check how Zoro is doing."

" Huh? Oh, right. Hehehe."

Luffy jumped in the air back towards the Marine base. At the same time Drago pulled out a picture of him and Luffy together. Luffy had his head poked through Drago's left shoulder while making a peace sign while Drago was just standing perfectly still and frowning.

" Kids."

Luffy reached the mast where Zoro was. He leaned his head down and smiled in his face.

" Hey, would you like to join my crew?"

" Hmph! A pirate crew? Why would I want to join a pirate crew? I may be treated like a pirate, but I'm still a bounty hunter."

" Come on! Wouldn't you rather be sailing than being tied up? We can have lots of fun together."

" I'm here for a reason. A kid like you would never understand that. So just leave before I call a Marine over."

" Okay if that's what you want than I guess I'll just come back later and see if you'll join me."

" Wait."

" What?"

" That rice ball...the one that spoiled bastard stepped on...I want you to put it in my mouth."

" Are you sure. It's all dirty and stepped on. It's more like a mudball now."

" Just give it to me!" Zoro opened his wide open as Luffy stuffed the dirty rice ball inside his mouth. Zoro closed his mouth, chewed on the rice ball, swallowed. A small sigh that looked like a small white tuna came out of his mouth. " I want you to tell that kid."

" Tell her what?"

" Tell her...that was the best rice ball I've ever had."

" Hehe. Okay."

_Inside Marine Base _

" Damn that rogue Marine! How could he do that to me? I'm the son of Admiral Morgan. No matter. When I grab my cutlass and cut Zoro's head off for everyone to see, no one will ever mess with me."


End file.
